Criando Pixie Hollow
Criando Pixie Hollow (bra: Criando o Refúgio das Fadas /prt: Criando o Vale das Fadas), é um vídeo extra de 10 minutos incluso no dvd do primeiro filme. O vídeo conta sobre os bastidores do desenvolvimento do filme e suas as inspirações. Entrevistados *Diretor de arte: Fred Warter *Produtora: Jeannine Roussel *Produtor executivo: John Lasseter *Roteirista: Jeffrey M. Howard Outros presentes no vídeo: Ritsuko Notani e mais duas pessoas. Transcrição (Transcrição em tradução livre.) :Artigo principal: Criando Pixie Hollow/Transcrição. Resumo thumb|Ponte de Londres nos filmes: Peter Pan (a esquerda) e Tinker Bell (a direita) O ponto de partida para Tinker Bell foi o filme Peter Pan de 1953, e o Peter Pan de J.M. Barrie, os desenvolvedores queriam dar a sensação de continuidade e ao mesmo tempo de contraste, segundo a planilha "Tinker Bell - Two Fantasy Worlds (Dois Mundos de Fantasia)" enquanto a Terra do Nunca (em Peter Pan) era mais "impulsiva, atarracado" Pixie Hollow deveria ser mais "etéreo, harmonioso" mas mantendo a familiaridade com as montanhas da Terra do Nunca sempre ao fundo. "A primeira vez que vemos a Terra do Nunca em Tinker Bell, é um reprodução em CG da primeira primeira vez que Peter Pan e Wendy a vêem em Peter Pan (filme)." - Fred Warter (diretor de arte). Outra chave para Pixie Hollow foram as pinturas de Albert Bierstandt, a arquitetura de culturas indígenas ao redor do mundo, e a descrição dos livros da franquia como em "In the Realm of the Never Fairies". thumb|left|Árvore do pozinho mágico em estágio de desenvolvimento Para o filme, desenvolveram reinos diferentes para cada estação do ano, tendo como centro do visual a árvore do pozinho mágico e sua seiva. Para buscar ideias e ter noção de escala, com uma "Câmera de Fada" tiravam fotos a nível perto do chão, insistiam para os artistas fazerem caminhadas na natureza, e levavam para o escritório serie de items diversos que foram usados como objetos para as fadas como: castanha para uma tigela, sementes de bordo como ventilador de teto ou paraquedas para items, folhas como telhado e topo de uma abóbora com talo para portas, conchas, cogumelos, bolotas, etc. Para a roupa das fadas os designers de personagens tiravam as pétalas e as colocavam em bonecas para molda-las. Exemplo de roupas foram: Rosetta tendo uma rosa de cabeça para baixo como saia e Iridessa com pétalas de girassol. O vídeo termina com alguns dos entrevistados dizendo como o desenvolvimento do filme mudou seu ponto de vista sobre a natureza e seu mundo. Trivia *O vídeo não menciona a versão posterior do filme descartada chamada "Tinker Bell and the Ring of Belief". Galeria Todas as imagens abaixo com direitos de autor, adicionadas de acordo com as leis americanas de "Fair Use" (Uso Justo), para fins enciclopédicos. Todos os direitos autorais à Walt Disney © 2008. |-|Câmera de Fada= Fotografias oficiais usadas no vídeo e no desenvolvimento do filme: Cph cf1.png|Hemerocallidaceae (referencia para "Star Headed Suitor Flower") Cph cf2.png|gotas de orvalho em grama Cph cf3.png|teia de aranha em cactus Cph cf4.png|girassol (referencia para "Summer Glade") Cph cf5.png|campo de Leucanthemum vulgare (margarida) (referencia para "Springtime Valley") Cph cf6.png|grama Cph cf7.png|mariposa Cph cf8.png|bolota (referencia para objetos) Cph cf9.png|mancha na folha e arco-iris Cph cf10.png|casca de semente (referencia à carroça dos artesãos) Cph cf11.png|semente de bordo (referencia à paraquedas e ventilador de teto) Cph cf12.png|(referencia à casa de fada) Cph cf13.png|pétala Cph cf14.png|rosa Cph cf15.png|(referencia para o vestido da Ministra do Verão) Cph cf16.png|orvalho em teia de aranha Cph cf17.png|grama em meio a calçada Cph cf18.png|grama em meio a calçada Cph cf19.png|Magnolia grandiflora (referencia a Sempre Viva) |-|Mix= Fotos ao lado de imagens do desenvolvimento, ilustrações e sketches: Cph p1.png|pintura de Albert Bierstandt (esquerda) Pixie Hollow (direita) Cph p2.png|Pixie Hollow (esquerda) pintura Albert Bierstandt (direita) Cph r1.png|versão de desenvolvimento de 6 personagens Cph r2.png|Ministro da Primavera Cph r3.png|Rainha Clarion Cph r4.png|Silvermist Cph r5.png Cph r6.png Cph r7.png Cph r8.png|personagem de fundo (roupa de orquídea) Cph r9.png|Ministra do Verão Cph r11.png|Rosetta (roupa de rosas) Cph r12.png|Iridessa (roupa de girassol) Cph r13.png|Sininho (roupa de dente de leão) Cph r14.png|cadeira Cph r15.png|chaleira feita de bolota Cph r16.png|Torre de Vigia feito de pinha Cph r17.png|casas inspiradas em cultura indígena Cph r18.png|casas inspiradas em cultura indígena Cph r19.png|casa de Sininho exterior (versão de desenvolvimento - reutilizado em jogos) Cph r20.png|casa de Sininho interior (versão de desenvolvimento - reutilizado em jogos) Cph r21.png|casa de Vídia Cph r22.png|casa de fada Cph r23.png|cada de fada Cph r24.png|cada de fada Cph r25.png|versão de desenvolvimento de "Summer Glade" - noite Cph r26.png|versão de desenvolvimento de "Summer Glade" - dia Cph r27.png|versão de desenvolvimento de "Summer Glade" - sketch Cph r28.png|casa de Sininho sketch Cph r29.png|casa de Sininho sketch Cph r30.png|casa de fada Cph r31.png|seiva na árvore do pozinho - sketch Cph r32.png|local de trabalho dos artesões - sketch Cph r33.png|carroça dos artesões - sketch Cph r34.png|"Star Headed Suitor Flower" - sketch (inspirado em Hemerocallidaceae) |-|Storyboard= Quadros sequenciais do desenvolvimento do filme - modelo 3D e sketch: Cph qs1.png Cph qs2.png Cph qs3.png Cph qs4.png Cph qs5.png Cph qs6.png Cph qs7.png Cph qs8.png Cph qs9.png Cph qs10.png Cph qs11.png Cph qs12.png Cph qs13.png Cph qs14.png Cph qs15.png Cph qs16.png Cph qs17.png Cph qs18.png Cph qs19.png Cph qs20.png Cph qs21.png Cph qs22.png Cph qs23.png Cph qs24.png Cph qs25.png Cph qs26.png Categoria:Extra Categoria:Bastidor Categoria:Tinker Bell (filme)